An Inspection of Blue Boxes
by Lo613
Summary: Sherlock discovers the TARDIS and in the process meets the Doctor himself.


**Random little story I just came up with last night. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer- I am not Moffat and thus do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who. Shame. **

* * *

Sherlock walked down the street, not thinking about anything in particular. He hadn't had a case in days and had finally decided to stop inflicting himself upon John, taking a walk instead.

_Vworp, vworp._

Sherlock stopped and turned on the spot, trying to locate the origin of the mysterious noise. He searched for several moments before he saw it. Not twenty feet away from where he stood, a blue box was slowly phasing in and out of sight inside an alley. Sherlock stood, transfixed for just a few seconds before racing over to the box as it landed- was that the right word? Was that what it was doing, landing? It would work for the time being- with a solid sounding clunk. He walked confidently up to it and pulled on the door, trying to get it to open. That was what the sign said on the door, among other things as well, but printed prominently at the bottom were the words '_Pull to open'. _But, however hard he tried, the doors simply wouldn't open. Frustrated he slammed his fist on the door forcefully. And much to his surprise it opened. Light poured from the inside and Sherlock stepped inside. The outside of the ship was small, four by four at most, but the inside was _massive._ Absolutely huge. Sherlock studied the interior for a moment, fascinated but not shaken. _  
_

"W- what?"

Sherlock stopped gazing at the interior and stared at a man who stood by the circular center of the ship, an utterly bewildered look upon his face. He ran up next to Sherlock untill the two stood chest to chest. The other man wore a blue suit with a long brown trench coat.

"What? How- How did you get in here?!" He asked, running his hands through his unruly hair.

"... I opened the door..." Sherlock replied slowly.

"But that's impossible- I locked the door, I'm certain of it! Did I...? Oh, I was running from the Castrions and I for-" He cut off, laughing madly, a wild grin lighting up his face. "Flying through the Time Vortex without the doors closed properly! The universe could have exploded! Brilliant!... Not the universe exploding, but... You know what, never mind. I'm the Doctor by the way. This may be a bit sudden, but I promise I'll explain everything in a few minutes. Now for the time being I've got quite the problem and I need your help."

Sherlock perked up a bit. A problem?

" Is what you're explaining a case?" He asked excitedly.

"Wha- No..."

Sherlock's face fell and he turned towards the exit of the room.

"Where are you going?!" The Doctor asked, perplexed.

"Out."

"But you can't just leave!"

Sherlock spun back around to the Doctor. "Have you got a case for me?"

The Doctor threw his hands in the air, motioning to the interior. "Look at this! It's bigger on the inside!"

"Do you have a case for me?" Sherlock asked again, growing impatient. The Doctor hesitated for a moment.

"... Travels through time and space...?" He mentioned hopefully.

"Case. Yes. Or. No."

"...No..."

Sherlock turned and opened the door to the box. "Then a good day to you."

Sherlock stepped into the outside world and closed the door, continuing his walk as if nothing had happened.

The Doctor stood at the console of the TARDIS, dumbfounded, his mouth gaping slightly. After a moment he collected himself and began the maintenance that his ship needed. Who just walked into a TARDIS and then three minutes later walked out? The Doctor shook his head. Humans. He would never understand them.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I love reviews and it will be forever treasured! Anyways I've just sort of thought that if the Doctor and Sherlock met up, it could go one of two ways 1. They could team up and be absolutly amazing. Or 2. Sherlock would be the one person in the universe that could not possibly care less about a dimensionally transcendental box that travels through time and space. Just because he's Sherlock, that's why. Thanks for reading this! Have a great day and DFTBA!**


End file.
